Señorita 55
by callmemas
Summary: Está acostumbrado al frío. O eso cree. AU.


**Dsclaimer:** Theodore Nott es obra y gracia de J.K Rowling. Escrito sin ánimos de lucro. __Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".__

* * *

><p><strong>Señorita 51.<strong>

"_Hola, soy la señora Nott. No puedo contestar en este momento. Deja tu mensaje después del tono_".

Al mensaje, le acompaña un _beep_. Theo suspira y cierra los ojos. El teléfono sigue pegado a su oreja y le ha empezado a sudar justo esa parte. Maldito calor, piensa, que alguien abra la estúpida ventana.

No se levanta porque la ventana ya está abierta. Y ya está en ropa interior, así que no importa.

* * *

><p>A Theo le gusta jugar un pequeño juego. Abre su teléfono y marca cualquier número, llama, y trata de ver si puede hacer la misma cosa al día siguiente. Comenzó un poco como una casualidad, una estupidez, pero más temprano que tarde se volvió un pequeño placer (uno de esos que no le cuenta nadie).<p>

Se ha cansado de llamar al repetitivo buzón de su madre.

Juega cuando es medianoche, a veces cuando son las tres de la mañana. Pero siempre, siempre, es en la noche, en las interminables noches de insomnio. A veces se pregunta qué era de él antes de que éste juego comenzara. Ah, sí, su madre contestaba el teléfono.

Usualmente recibe insultos por llamar a altas horas, pero no le importa. Se queda escuchando todo hasta que le cuelgan. Hay veces que los números no existen o simplemente nadie contesta, pero aún así espera.

Se pregunta si alguna vez conseguirá oír la voz de su madre o una que se parezca.

Mira la lista de números que lleva y se fija que ya tiene cincuenta y cuatro números que difícilmente recordará al día siguiente. Decide marcar un número más antes de irse a dormir.

—Cincuenta y cinco… —murmura mientras marcar apresuradamente un número al alzar. Lleva el teléfono a su oreja y espera a que alguien conteste. Lo hacen al tercer timbre.

No dice nada. Espera pacientemente por el insulto, por alguna voz, o a que simplemente le cuelguen. Pero no hay nada de eso, solamente una suave respiración al otro lado de la línea.

Se quedan así por un minuto, luego dos y así hasta que Theo deja de contarlos.

Finalmente, Theo suspira.

—Buenas noches.

—Adiós —la voz contesta rápidamente.

Cuelga y se queda mirando el teléfono. Por alguna razón, no puede pelear contra la sonrisa que rápidamente se asoma en su rostro. Es una sonrisa sorprendida.

—Bien —susurra, mientras guarda el número telefónico como "Señorita 55". No tiene idea de porqué, pero no se lo cuestiona mucho.

Hace a un lado su teléfono con intención de dormir. La sonrisa no se va de sus labios.

* * *

><p>Lo despierta la radio de su vecino. Abre los ojos despacio y se queda mirando al techo unos minutos. Es un desastre, piensa, mientras pone atención a los espacios negros donde antes estaba su colección de estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad. Las sacó del techo hace un mes atrás, porque se aburrió de ver estrellas falsas.<p>

Antes, él siempre se despertaba con la imagen de su sonriente madre. Calmada, con cálidos ojos verdes y una sonrisa amable.

—Buenos días, cariño —le decía siempre, estirando su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Buenos días —contestaba él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sonríe ante la lejana memoria. Es nostálgico y torturador, pero a Theo le aterra la idea de olvidarse de su mamá y su hermosa sonrisa. Se levanta de su cama —de la real, del presente— y se apresura en alistarse para ir a la escuela. No se molesta en prepararse el desayuno (no ha tenido uno apropiado desde hace un largo tiempo y no va a comenzar ahora).

Theodore Nott tiene veinte años y va a la universidad, a prepararse como abogado (y si le preguntas a Theo que opine al respecto, diría que es una carrera excitantemente aburrida en tono irónico). Es uno de los mejores de su clase. No es inteligente, pero trabaja duro.

Está a punto de abrir la puerta para dejar su apartamento, pero su teléfono vibra. Es su padre. Suspira con molestia, pero contesta de todos modos.

—Buenos días, Theodore.

—Hola —contesta.

—¿Ya estás yendo a la escuela?

—Sí —dice. Puede oír la voz de su medio-hermano en el fondo y aunque es un adulto, no puede evitar el pequeño golpe de celos que lo azota. Suspira. —Adiós.

Hay una pausa.

—Cuídate, hijo.

—Tú también.

Mira su teléfono y chasquea la lengua. No le importa, se dice a si mismo mientras guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero. Coge su mochila y las llaves, y se encamina a la estación de tren.

* * *

><p>Theo no tiene idea de porqué llama otra vez a la Señorita 55. El tren está casi vacío y pensó que sería adecuado hacer una pequeña llamada. Pone el teléfono en su oreja y espera. Al tercer timbre, contesta.<p>

Trata de averiguar si la misma cosa de la noche anterior se repetiría, así que guarda silencio. Al otro lado de la línea, lo hacen también. Theo sólo puede oír el ritmo de su respiración.

—Buenos días —dice un rato después.

Hay una pausa y luego contestan: —Buenos días.

Los ojos de Theodore se ensanchan, pero no dice nada. Al rato, el tren se detiene y ve a algunas personas arribar.

—Adiós —murmura.

—Adiós.

Nota a una señora mayor cerca de su lugar y Theo le sonríe, cediéndole el asiento.

* * *

><p>En el camino de regreso, coge un asiento doble que está vacío. Aún así, no se queda vacío por mucho tiempo porque una niña, de unos doce años, se sienta a su lado. La niña lo queda mirando y Theodore le devuelve la mirada (directa a los ojos). Es gracioso, piensa, cómo de fácil es para él leer a las otras personas. La niña le está dando una mirada para nada propia de su edad, y Theodore sabe que si él le sonriera o guiñara el ojo, la niña caería rápidamente. Así era la gente simple, se dice.<p>

Es terrible. Tiene unos doce años y está usando una falda muy corta, mucho maquillaje y pestañas falsas. La niña le sonríe.

Es una niña de doce años que ya está insinuándose a chicos mayores.

Theodore dirige su mirada a la ventana y deja que sus pensamientos se vayan lejos. Es terrible, piensa. No tiene ningún pensamiento agradable dentro de su cabeza pero no dice nada. Su profesor tal vez tiene razón. No tiene corazón.

* * *

><p>Son las once de la noche cuando decide llamarla por tercera vez. Espera con paciencia y, como las veces anteriores, le contestan al tercer timbre. Como las veces anteriores, no dice nada.<p>

Puede oír su respiración, tranquila y suave. Por alguna razón, le tranquiliza.

—¿Qué opinas de las estúpidas niñas de doce años que usan faldas cortas y un montón de maquillaje?

No sabe porque pregunta, pero como ya lo ha hecho sólo le queda esperar. Hay una pausa y Theo supone que es porque la otra voz está pensando en su respuesta. No mucho tiempo después, le contestan.

—Puede ser que ella quiere crecer rápido, o es extremadamente insegura.

Se quedan callados de nuevo por lo que parecen quince minutos. Escuchan sus respiraciones, simplemente oyen el silencio del otro y la estática del teléfono es clara.

—¿Puedo llamarte mañana? —pregunta, un poco cohibido.

—Sí, claro —ella susurra.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Theodore se queda mirando su teléfono, reflexionando sobre lo que la otra chica le acaba de decir.

—Crecer rápido, insegura… —masculla. Piensa un buen rato en esa frase, la saborea y trata de comprenderla. Aún así, no puede. —Es tan estúpido.

Tiene sueño, pero toma su teléfono de nuevo con la idea de oír su propia canción de cuna.

"_Hola, soy la señora Nott. No puedo contestar en este momento. Deja tu mensaje después del tono_".

Beep.

—Hola mamá, es Theo. Hoy vi una niña en el tren. Alguien me dijo que era insegura y quería crecer rápido. Aún así, no me cae bien. Adiós.

"_Hola, soy la señora Nott. No puedo contestar en este momento. Deja tu mensaje después del tono_".

Beep.

—Hola mamá, Theo de nuevo. Estoy conversando con una chica desconocida. Me recuerda un poco a ti. Adiós.

"_Hola, soy la señora Nott. No puedo contestar en este momento. Deja tu mensaje después del tono_".

Beep.

—Hola, soy yo. A veces te odio por dejarme.

* * *

><p>Dos días más tarde, el domingo, Theo se dirige a la estación de tren donde siempre hay un montón de gente sin hogar rondando. Theo no recuerda las caras que ve (está seguro que nunca ha visto la misma cara dos veces) y el aire se le antoja demasiado pesado. Demasiado frío.<p>

Mira alrededor y el panorama es lamentable, alcanza a ver varias cajas de cartón y botellas vacías de cerveza. Se acerca al hombre más cercano a él y éste solo le queda mirando con suspicacia.

—Te he traído algo —dice mirando a los ojos del otro hombre. Su cara está sucia y el olor a alcohol es muy fuerte. Su barba está manchada de arroz y lo que parece ser huevo.

El hombre no responde, pero coge la mochila que Theo le extiende. Contiene una contundente comida de patatas y carne, pasta de dietes y un cepillo. Se da cuenta que los otros mendigos los están mirando, así que se voltea y les sonríe.

—Mañana traeré para todos.

Las personas asienten y se van alejando.

Su madre solía ser una trabajadora social, y solía hacer caridad en sus tiempos libres. Cuando Theo tenía seis años, su madre lo trajo a ese lugar por primera vez. Recuerda que le dio miedo, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba se daba cuenta que las personas que menos tenían eran las que, de alguna forma, actuaban de la manera más humana. A veces se pregunta cómo estas personas pueden sonreír a pesar de su situación (a pesar de no tener nada).

A veces, se pregunta qué es la felicidad real.

_"Uno es feliz cuando te sientes cálido mientras todo lo demás es frío". _

Su madre solía decir eso mientras sonreía.

_"Cualquier cosa. Pequeño actos, desde llevarle el café a alguien hasta darle un abrazo en el momento en que más lo necesita. Lo entenderás cuando crezcas, cariño."_

—Supongo que no soy feliz entonces —susurra. Ya está lejos de los mendigos. Decide caminar a su casa—. Todo es tan frío.

* * *

><p>Se detiene en el parque, camino a casa. Le tiemblan un poco las piernas y aunque es una noche de verano, Theodore siente mucho frío. Los edificios alumbran la noche y piensa que sería mejor si estuvieran en el cielo, y no donde se encuentra él, porque eso mata la idea de las estrellas.<p>

Toma asiento en una de las frías bancas. Saca su teléfono del bolsillo y llama a la Señorita 55. De nuevo.

* * *

><p>Es costumbre cree, pues la chica no contesta si no hasta el tercer timbre —otra vez—. La única diferencia de las veces anteriores es que no se detiene a oír su respiración.<p>

—¿Eres feliz? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Soy feliz en este momento. ¿Eres tú feliz?

Sus ojos se ensanchan de nuevo, no esperaba la pregunta. Pausa un momento tratando de averiguar la respuesta. Se encoje en su asiento.

—Hace mucho frío.

—Pues ve a un lugar cálido —responde la voz en la otra línea.

—No importa dónde esté, siempre está frío —contesta rápidamente—. Es frustrante.

Silencio.

Theo muerde su labio inferior. —¿Por qué no hablas?

—Tú aún tienes cosas qué decir —dice ella.

Suelta una risa que parece más un resoplido, ella tiene razón. Él no ha terminado aún. Así que toma lo dicho como permiso y empieza a quejarse de todo. De su padre, de las niñas de doce años estúpidas, de lo frío que está el clima. Se pregunta porqué las chicas en su escuela siempre le mandan tarjetas rociadas de una colonia que siempre Theo odia.

—Debes ser bastante popular, ¿uh? —remarca con suavidad.

—Cállate y escucha —ordena—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —dice.

Y no se preocupa. Se queja de los estúpidos megalómanos que no pueden ver nada más allá que ellos mismos y el asqueroso dinero. Le dice acerca de aquel amigo de su clase que se suicidó porque no logró a obtener el primer puesto. Le cuenta acerca de la gente sonriente que ve todos los días. Está a punto de decirle sobre su madre, pero se detiene.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí —contesta—. Es todo.

Theo se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia su casa con su teléfono aún en el oído. Escuchan el silencio del otro.

* * *

><p>Cuando llega a casa, Theo le manda un mensaje.<p>

"_Soy el chico que te dijo que te callaras en el teléfono. Llámame como quieras, pero no me mandes mensajes, prefiero las llamadas_".

* * *

><p>Señorita 55 contesta el teléfono.<p>

—Hola —dice.

Hay una pausa. —¿Por qué hay tanto ruido ahí?

—Lo siento —ella dice—. Mis padres están en casa.

Silencio.

—Oye —le llama—, ¿estás bien?

Theo se congela.

_Mis padres están en casa_.

Su mente se llena rápidamente de pensamientos poco agradables. La garganta se le cierra y los ojos le pican. ¿Por qué?, se pregunta. ¿Por qué siempre es él quien recibe todas las cosas rotas?

Juguetes rotos.

Familia rota.

La visión se le nubla.

—Oye —la voz en la otra línea resuena, sacándolo de su ensueño—. ¿Estás bien?

Theo está apunto de hacer lo que hace cada vez que le hacen esa pregunta. Simplemente tiene que decir "si" y colgar. Pero no lo hace.

—No, no estoy bien —Las palabras salen de su boca como ajenas, en un susurro. Las lágrimas salen y no hace nada por detenerlas. Se acuesta en su cama sólo para mirar su terrible techo (blanco, roto, malogrado). Oye un suave _click_.

—Estoy escuchando —susurra en esa voz tan genuina de ella.

Theo se da cuenta que el mundo de alguien se ha detenido solo para él.

* * *

><p>—Duele —dice entre sollozos—. Mi corazón duele.<p>

—Va a estar bien —murmura.

—No, no lo estará.

—Tú vas a estar bien.

—No, no lo estaré.

—Un día —ella promete—, un día el dolor se irá.

—¿Cuándo?

—Algún día.

—¿Cuándo? —cuestiona de nuevo.

—Algún día —repite.

Silencio.

—Dime algo acerca de ti —Theo cuestiona de repente.

—¿Algo como qué? —pregunta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Escribo —responde—. ¿Y tú que haces?

—Defiendo personas.

—¿Qué tipo de personas?

—Cualquier tipo de personas.

Hay una pausa de nuevo y una pequeña queja.

—Das respuestas vagas.

—Soy una persona vaga.

* * *

><p>—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?<p>

—Rosa.

—Eres una niñita —le dice—. ¿Por qué el rosa?

—Por que… —ella comienza, pero su voz se apaga— Por que ese es el color que él llevaba cuando me enamoré de él.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando era pequeña.

—¿Cuándo se detuvo?

—Hace poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que él tiene una novia.

Se detiene. —¿Algo más?

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—El negro —aunque él nota el cambio de tema, no dice nada.

—¿Por qué?

Theo cierra los ojos y recuerda el vestido negro que su madre llevaba la última vez que la vio.

—Porque… —responde— Odio el rojo.

Ella no dice nada y aunque Theo no sabe aún cómo o por qué, se queda dormido con el sonido de su respiración.

* * *

><p>Hablan durante dos semanas sin faltar un día. Hablan en cualquier momento, sobre un montón de cosas. Theo se entera de que Señorita 55 es la más joven en su familia, que le gusta la poesía, que ha salido con tres chicos ya pero nunca ha dado su primer beso. Se entera de que ha decido superar al chico del que estaba enamorada —aunque Theo se pregunta si algún día lo hará—, le cuenta sobre su mejor amigo y de la amiga que perdió en un accidente de coche. Le dice lo que piensa de los árboles y le dice que le gusta el fútbol aunque ya no lo juega.<p>

Así que, como es natural, Theo no puede contenerse.

—Oye, ¿te importaría si nos conocemos?

Silencio.

Theo de repente quiere golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Idiota, piensa amargamente. Su agarre en el teléfono se ajusta y no puede entender porqué su corazón late tan rápido. De alguna manera, le importa mucho lo que la chica le vaya a contestar. Se muere por saber la respuesta.

—¿Deberíamos? —responde ella, soltando una risita—. Eso podría matar la diversión y el misterio.

—¿Estás diciendo que esto es sólo un estúpido juego? —recrimina. Y no sabe porqué, pero suena más rudo de lo que esperaba—. Lo siento.

—Está bien —contesta calmadamente—. ¿Deberíamos?

—Siento que te estoy forzando —murmura. Siente sus mejillas ruborizándose—. Sólo olvídalo.

Escucha un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. —Creo que yo también quiero conocerte.

A su corazón se le antoja por ir como si hubiera corrido una maldita maratón. Sonríe.

—Hay un McDonald's cerca de la Biblioteca Nacional —propone con cautela—. ¿Te queda lejos?

—No —ella contesta—, ese lugar está bien.

—¿Sábado a la una de la tarde?

—Sábado a la una de la tarde —confirma.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Beep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hola, soy la señora Nott. No puedo contestar en este momento. Deja tu mensaje después del tono<em>".

Beep.

—Hola mamá, es Theo. Le he preguntado para salir y ha dicho que sí. ¿Te lo había dicho? Le encanta escribir, sobretodo poesía —se detiene y las lágrimas ya han empañado su vista—. Ya no está tan frío, mamá.

* * *

><p>Tres timbres seguidos por un suave beep.<p>

—Buenos días —Theo saluda.

—Buenos días.

—Hoy es sábado.

Ella suelta una risa y responde. —No te preocupes, estaré ahí.

Theo sonríe. —Adiós.

—Adiós.

Beep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>1) ¡Espero que esto sea válido para el reto! No sabía si tenía que narrar exactamente la cita, pero creo que se entiende que es una cita a ciegas lo que ellos tendrán, ¿no? Porque ninguno sabe el nombre del otro y pues han quedado. Tengo la escena de la cita (una pequeña cosa), pero en la revisión final decidí en mejor no ponerla. Espero que haya sido una buena decisión.

2) Sé que en ningún momento digo quién es la chica con la que Theodore habla. Personalmente, había escrito esto con la imagen de Luna pero se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en Ginny (y en algún momento, a medio camino, fue Hermione). Así que creo que uno puede pensar en quien quiera.

3) ¡Por favor deja comentarios! Es mi primera historia en _meses. _Así que leer la opinión de una u otra persona no viene nada mal.


End file.
